jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Action Statue
' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Super Action Statue'is a series of character and Stand figures released by Medicos Entertainment. As the name suggests, the main feature of these figures is the fact that their limbs can move, which allows them to form various different poses. Each figure is recognizable by the "S.A.S: Super Action Statue" logo on the box. Prices vary depending on availability and release date. Medicos Entertainment has continued to release the series as the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story progresses; as of now, the characters featured range from Phantom Blood to JoJolion. The color schemes used for the figures are all specified by Hirohiko Araki. Part 1 Figures Jonathan Joestar= |-| Dio Brando= Part 2 Figures Joseph Joestar= |-| Caesar Zeppeli = |-| Kars = |-| Esidisi = |-| Wamuu = Part 3 Figures Jotaro Kujo= |-| Star Platinum= |-| Joseph Joestar & Iggy= |-| Muhammad Avdol= |-| Magician's Red= |-| Noriaki Kakyoin= |-| Hierophant Green = |-| Jean Pierre Polnareff = |-| Silver Chariot= *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff (Part 3) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot (Part 3, both with Anubis) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot (Part 3) (Silver & Gold, OVA) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure DIO *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure DIO 2 (Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure DIO (Black) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure DIO Awakened ('High') *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure DIO Awakened ('High') 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World (Cream, OVA) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The World (Sand) DIO= ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d86.jpg|'High' DIO 1 DIO SAS v2.jpg|'High' DIO 2 ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|The World ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|The World (Cream, OVA) top23.jpg|The World (Sand) Part 4 Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crazy Diamond *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Crazy Diamond 2 (Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Koichi Hirose and Echoes ACT1 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Koichi Hirose and Echoes ACT1 (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Echoes ACT2 & ACT3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Echoes ACT2 & ACT3 (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Okuyasu Nijimura *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Okuyasu Nijimura (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Hand *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure The Hand 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jotaro Kujo (Part 4) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Star Platinum(Part 4) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door (Hirohiko Araki Authorized Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe & Heaven's Door (Limited Edition Swarovski Version) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe Version 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe Version 2 Black w/ Highway Star *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Rohan Kishibe Version 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Yoshikage Kira & Sheer Heart Attack *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Yoshikage Kira & Sheer Heart Attack (Hirohiko Araki Authorized Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Yoshikage Kira 3 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 1 (all w/ Stray Cat) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 2 *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Killer Queen 3 (Festival exclusive, comes w/ new Kira head) Josuke= d68e6940f5c106dd3eacdf0395dbb65d1.jpg|Josuke 1 Josuke SAS v2.jpg|Josuke 2 ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8625.jpg|Crazy Diamond 1 Crazy Diamond SAS v2.jpg|Crazy Diamond 2 |-| Koichi= topdfg.jpg|Koichi and Echoes ACT1 Koichi SAS v2.jpg|Koichi and Echoes ACT1 (WF) top134.jpg|Echoes ACTs 2 & 3 Echoes SAS v2.jpg|Echoes ACTs 2 & 3 (WF) |-| Okuyasu= okuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu Okuyasu SAS v2.jpg|Okuyasu 2 top1 (2).jpg|The Hand 1 hand2.jpg|The Hand 2 |-| Jotaro= toppage.jpg|Jotaro (Part 4) top (1)d.jpg|Star Platinum (Part 4) |-| Rohan= 100_rohan2.jpg|Rohan & Heaven's Door 1 top1 (3).jpg|Rohan & Heaven's Door 1 (Araki Spec.) Rohan SAS Swarovski.jpg|Rohan & Heaven's Door 1 (Swarovski Ver) Rohan SAS v2.jpg|Rohan 2 Rohan SAS v2 (black).jpg|Rohan 2 (Black) 100_rohan.jpg|Rohan 3 |-| Kira= top2.jpg|Kira & Sheer Heart Attack 1 ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg|Kira & Sheer Heart Attack 2 (Araki Spec.) 4a3d4168d70cf44452b997305dbe01dc.jpg|Killer Queen & Stray Cat 1 top1 (1).jpg|Killer Queen & Stray Cat 2 (Araki Spec.) kq blue.jpg|Killer Queen 3 Part 5 Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Giorno Giovanna with Polpo lighter *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Giorno Giovanna 2 w/ Haruno Shiobana head *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Giorno Giovanna (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience (Limited Edition Wonderfest Swarovski Version) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience Requiem *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gold Experience Requiem w/ GER Giorno Head (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Bruno Bucciarati with Mario Zucchero Head *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Bruno Bucciarati w/ Zucchero Head (2nd Hirohiko Araki Authorized Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Sticky Fingers 2 (Hirohiko Araki Authorized Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Guido Mista & Sex Pistols 2 (Hirohiko Araki Authorized Color) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Narancia Ghirga & Aerosmith with Clash spoon and Formaggio *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Pannacotta Fugo w/ Illuso's Mirror *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Purple Haze *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Leone Abbacchio *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Moody Blues *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Trish Una *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Spice Girl w/ Notorious B.I.G *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jean Pierre Polnareff (Part 5) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Silver Chariot (Part 5) w/ Coco Jumbo *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diavolo *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure King Crimson *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure King Crimson (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure King Crimson (Blue) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Prosciutto Giorno= 100_giorno.jpg|Giorno 1 GiogioSAS.png|Giorno 2 Giorno SAS v2.jpg|Giorno 3 100_gold.jpg|Gold Experience 1 Gold Experience SAS Swarovski.jpg|Gold Experience 1 (Swarovski Ver.) Gold Experience SAS v2.jpg|Gold Experience 2 Gold Experience Requiem.jpeg|GE Requiem 1 Requiem SAS v2.jpg|GE Requiem 2 |-| Bucciarati= top1gdh.jpg|Bucciarati 1 100_bucciarati2-1.jpg|Bucciarati 2 (Araki Spec.) top1 (1)43.jpg|Sticky Fingers 1 100_sticky2.jpg|Sticky Fingers 2 (Araki Spec.) |-| Mista= topfhh.jpg|Mista 100_mista2.jpg|Mista 2 (Araki Spec.) |-| Narancia= 100_narancia.jpg|Narancia & Aerosmith |-| Fugo= 100_fugo2.jpg|Fugo 100_ph1.jpg|Purple Haze |-| Abbacchio= SAS Aba.PNG|Abbacchio Moody Blues.jpeg|Moody Blues |-| Trish= 100_trish1.jpg|Trish 100_spicegirl.jpg|Spice Girl |-| Polnareff= 100_jp.jpg|Polnareff 100_silver.jpg|Silver Chariot & Coco Jumbo |-| Diavolo= Diavolo.jpeg|Diavolo KC Black.png|King Crimson 1 100_crimsonB.jpg|King Crimson 2 Part 6 Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stone Free *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jolyne Cujoh *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Jolyne Cujoh (Limited Edition Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Ermes Costello *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Kiss *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Narciso Anasui *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diver Down *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Weather Report & clouds *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Enrico Pucci *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Enrico Pucci 2 (Wonderfest Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Whitesnake Jolyne= Jolyne.jpeg|Jolyne Jolyne SAS v2.jpg|Jolyne 2 Stone Free.jpeg|Stone Free |-| Ermes= 100_ermes.jpg|Ermes Kiss.jpg|Kiss |-| Anasui= anasui1.jpg|Anasui 100_diverdown.jpg|Diver Down |-| Weather= 100_weather.jpg|Weather |-| Pucci= 100_pucchi.jpg|Pucci Pucci SAS v2.jpg|Pucci 2 100_snake.jpg|Whitesnake Part 7 Figures The Gyro Zeppeli Super Action Statue was revealed by Medicos at WonderFest 2016. Medicos has revealed a Johnny, Valentine and D4C Super Action Statues at WonderFest 2017 (July 29). *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gyro Zeppeli (Limited Edition WF2017 Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Johnny Joestar (Limited Edition WF2018 Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Funny Valentine (Limited Edition WF2018 Exclusive) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure D4C *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Diego Brando SAS Gyro Zeppali figure.png|Gyro Medicos-gyrozeppeli.jpg|Gyro 2 Medicos-johnnyjoestar.png|Johnny Medicos-johnnyjoestar2.jpg|Johnny 2 Medicos-funnyvalentine.png|Funny Valentine Medicos-funnyvalentine2.jpg|Funny Valentine (Old) WF17 SAS Valentine D4C.png|Funny Valentine & D4C prototype Part 8 Figures *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Soft & Wet (May 2013) *Medicos JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Josuke Higashikata (June 2013) 100_jojolion-josuke1.jpg|Josuke 100_softandwet.jpg|Soft & Wet REFERENCES *Official Site: http://www.medicos-e.net/category/official/jojo/ SITE NAVIGATION Category:Figures Category:Merchandise